


Listen to the Rhythm of your Heart [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drunk Shiro (Voltron), Drunkenness, Gen, Keith did nothing to deserve this, Kink Meme, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Listen to the Rhythm of your Heart" by BossToaster.Kink Meme Fill:"As leader of team Voltron, Shiro has to share a ceremonial drink with the leader of an alien town/village. Problem is, it turns out that what is more or less just a slightly soothing tea to these aliens is like the most potent alcohol ever to humans.And now the Black Paladin, leader of team Voltron, is drunk off his ass.[...]"Alternate Title: Your Grace is Wasted II: Alcoholic Boogaloo





	Listen to the Rhythm of your Heart [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BossToaster (ChaoticReactions)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Listen to the Rhythm of your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117638) by [BossToaster (ChaoticReactions)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/BossToaster). 



Length: 27:59  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/listen%20to%20the%20rhythm%20of%20your%20heart.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/listen%20to%20the%20rhythm%20of%20your%20heart%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen a single second of Voltron except for fanvids, so I apologize if any terms specific to the show are mispronounced. Used to fill my "read drunkenly" square for podfic_bingo. Thanks to BossToaster for having blanket permission!


End file.
